Software applications in the field of enterprise resource and program management attempt to integrate all facets of a business including planning, manufacturing, sales, and marketing. As the resource and program management methodology has become more popular, software applications have emerged to help users implement resource and program management in business activities to provide visibility into the entire portfolio of enterprise programs and projects, while supporting strategic capacity planning and resource allocation based on up-to-date information on skills and availability of the resources. It is desirable that an enterprise resource and program management tool is capable of leveraging data from base systems without disruption, and can be delivered at an effective and predictable cost.
A resource and program management system may enable users to manage and execute complex information technology (IT) and research and development (R&D) projects. Such system may, for example, integrate information from existing project management, human resources, financial, and time-tracking systems in order to provide a complete overview of a project portfolio. Business data may be presented to a user in a tabular form as well as in a form of graphs and charts. A good user experience may result from easy rendering of business graphics in a portal page.